The Necklace
by Kira503
Summary: What Happens when Hinata looses her Mom's Necklace during a Mission. And What is a certain Uchiha going to do with a girls Necklace?


**The Necklace-Hinata H. & Sasuke U.-Rated PG 13-Naruto Shippuden-09-17-12**

**Summary:**

What Happens when Hinata looses her Mom's Necklace during a Mission. And What is a certain Uchiha going to do with a girls Necklace? Team Hawk vs. Team Kunoichi.

"Kiss my ass, forehead!" Ino yelled precisely at Sakura who was getting heated with every word that came out of Ino's mouth. And then their was punching, screaming, pulling hair, and a few kunai's from TenTen who was irritated at this point. Yes, I know what am I doing with these girls? Well were on a mission to the land of rice and patties to recover some documents and important object for an exhibit at Konoha's academy.

Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and I are headed there at this very moment. And Ino and Sakura had already managed to make this trip hell. Yes I Hinata Hyuga has declared that Sakura and Ino are a pain in my goddamn ass. And it seems that TenTen agrees with her facial impression she's making. "Will you both shut up! We are on a very important mission! We can't screw up or Lady Tsunade is going to chew our heads off!" Tenten screamed cutting the both bickering girls in a moment of silence. "Can we at least stop somewhere, we've been walking for days. My feet are starting to ache!" Ino complained as she stopped to sit under a tree and began rubbing her aching feet. "She's right, TenTen is their a town nearby?" TenTen rubbed her chin and had her Aha! Moment. "Yeah I think it's just a couple of miles from here. "Do you guys think you can handle ten minutes or so?" We all nodded.

It was very silent and night had fallen upon us. As we walked for several more minutes we could see the towns lights flash before our eyes. We quickly tried to find a nice hotel were we could stay, once we did we got our room key, changed into our pajamas and went straight to sleep. Not knowing what tomorrow would bring us.

Team hawk had been walking to the direction of the land of rice and patties, in search of Itachi or any other Akatsuki members. Sasuke's team were trying hard enough to find a simple trace of the akatsuki. But Sasuke's was occupied with something else. Not far back he had found a necklace. It was silver with a rhombus shaped diamond in grave with pearls. It shined so pretty in the moonlight, but Sasuke was to occupied and wondering. What am I to do with this piece of jewelery? It was pretty much clear that this belonged to a girl. And he had no interest in pawning it since it did not belong to him or was he so desperate for money.

Of course he could of given the Necklace to Karin! But somewhere in his mind something told him not to. He just shoved it in his pocket and decided to later figure out what to do with it. "We will be arrive at a nearby town, we will rest there for the day & night."

It was morning and everybody had gotten up from their sleep, we were so not ready to go back on the road we decided to relax. We all decided to quickly change and eat breakfast. "Hey I saw a really cool looking shop on our way to the hotel. We should all go check it out" Ino pointed out.

"Well I guess I need more ribbons for my hair, mine are all worn out. How bout you Sakura?" Tenten tied her hair with her old ribbons. "I guess, what about you Hinata? Huh? Hinata?" I had realized that my mothers Necklace was no longer on my neck. I checked in my bag, but there was no Necklace.

"Guys I think I lost my Necklace?" I ran across the room into the bathroom. Nothing. I began getting really worried. " Do you want us to help?" TenTen asked. I shook my head "No its fine just go to the shop with out me. I'll look for it while you're gone." they didn't look sure but they agreed anyway. "I'll bring you something cute!"yelled Ino as she was a few feet away from the entrance.

I began searching in the whole room and in the hallways. Yet the Necklace seemed not to be found anywhere. Maybe the maids picked it up and its at the front desk. I grabbed some shorts and a purple tee and ran down to the first floor. I began running. And clumsy me I had fallen and made a loud thump as my butt made contact with the floor. I had run into to someone, I looked up and saw someone whom had never crossed my mind in years. "Sasuke. . .?" I whispered. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I knew he heard me say his name but I don't think he recognized me. "Hey don't you know where you're looking at, whore?" a redheaded girl said. I looked behind to see whom she was talking to. "I'm talking to you pale eyes, whats your problem? You can't just hit Sasuke like that! Apologize" I sat there confused looking just at Sasuke, but I did mange to hear what she said. "I'm S-sorry. .i didn't mean to" I stood up and ran by them to the front desk.

"I thought so!" the girl said as she and Sasuke retreated with two other men upstairs. The lady in the front desk and looked at me with a smile, I cleared my throat and asked her about the Necklace.

Team hawk had settled in their room. "Were off to the hot springs, wanna come Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke had said nothing and laid in his bed. They took it as a no and left. Sasuke wasn't sure but that girl he had bumped into was familiar? But for some reason he couldn't remember. He went downstairs to order something to eat but as he got to the last steps he saw the girl again. "It's a Necklace with a rhombus shaped diamond and pearls. It's silver." the front desk lady shook her head. "I'm sorry miss, but there aren't no reports about a Necklace being found." the girl frowned. And her pale eyes had begun to water. "If perhaps it shows up could you please report it to me, it's my mother's Necklace and it is very important to me!" the woman nodded. Sasuke realized that the Necklace he had found belonged to this girl. Pale eyes? He thought he searched any memories and he remembered. She's a Hyuga, which meant Shinobi from konoha were here, unless she was alone? Sasuke thought. He turned around and retreated to his room.

"Were back!" I heard Sakura as she entered the room. "Did you find the Necklace?" I shook my head and they all sighed. "Don't worry it's bound to turn up" TenTen assured me. The thought of Sasuke had popped in my head, should I tell them that he's here. But we had a mission to complete? And we don't have orders to capture him or face him? Maybe I should write it to Konoha later.

Through out the day all I thought about was Sasuke, for some reason he was just as important to think about than my mother's necklace. The thought tortured me which didn't let me sleep. I got up and left the room of sleeping girls. I sneaked through the hotel and climbed up to the roof. I looked out and saw a beautiful view, all the town light were left on and it looked so beautiful. "Don't look down, it's a long fall!" I heard a deep voice behind me. I immediately turned around and saw the man who occupied my thoughts for the last couple of hours. "S-Sasuke? I didn't expect to meet you up here?' he looked at me and walked and stood by me. "Likewise. . ." his voice trailed off.

"Who are you?" I sweat drop, so he didn't remember me after all. "It's Hinata Hyuga, we were in the same academy class? Team 8 third member" he looked out to the view but I could still see his smirk.

"So you finally lost that annoying stutter huh?"

"I-it sometimes come back, see what I mean." he grunted and looked at me. "Why aren't you attacking me?" he asked out of the blue. But he was right why wasn't I attacking him? "Your not showing me any signs of threat towards me that's enough reason to not attack you." he rapidly held his blade at my throat. Giving me no time to react. His arms were around my body very tightly. I could feel his warm breath every time he spoke sending me shivers down my spine. "You are now but sadly I can't move, yet I can scream for help?" he chuckled sending that warm breath of his. "Just try it" was he tempting me? I began to move my lips, about to yell for help. Warm lips pressed upon mine muting me, I had never gotten my first kiss before and this man was not he man I wanted it to be with. I wanted it to be with Naruto. But he was madly in love with Sakura, and he paid no attention to my existence. So I kissed him back, he held me from my waist, pressing up on me deepening the kiss and so did I. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. Which I granted, not caring that he was Sasuke Uchiha,a classmate, handsome, most wanted criminal in the Region.

It was so surreal so passionate, intriguing, and overwhelming. His lips left my own and he looked at me. He began walking away. I was about to stop him, but he did it on his own. "I will give you a reward for pleasing me and keeping my staying here a secret" he tossed me something that shined pretty in the moonlight. I caught and saw that it was My mother's Necklace. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was about to thank him but I was too late. He was gone. I smiled to myself, and hoped maybe some other day our lips would lock together once again.

**END **


End file.
